nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a character in the Donkey Kong series. She has a long ponytail that can be used to fly around like a helicopter. Her first appearence was in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest for the SNES where she worked with Diddy Kong to save Donkey Kong from King K. Rool. She later worked with Kiddy Kong to save Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. She used to wear a Pink hat with a Rare symbol on it, but when Rare was sold by Nintendo, they changed it to just a pink hat. She also appeared in Mario Superstar Baseball as a secret playable character. Her boyfriend is Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong Country: Diddy Kong's Quest Dixie Kong made her glorious debut in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest as the girlfriend sidekick to Diddy Kong. She used her hair as both an attack and as an extended jump. She was faster and could jump further than Diddy Kong but he was faster and by holding down the jump button he could jump higher. Donkey Kong Country: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Dixie had her first starring role in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! in which she went to save her boyfriend Diddy Kong and his best friend Donkey Kong however she did not go this quest alone she was joined by her cousin Kiddy Kong. In this game she was faster and a better jumper than Kiddy Kong however he was much stronger than her and needed to defeat some enemies and put holes through the floor. Donkey Kong 64 Allthough she was absent from this game her younger sister Tiny Kong appeared in the game and she borrowed her hair twirling and hair attacking abilities. In the manual for the game Cranky Kong joked that he thought Tiny Kong was indeed Dixie Kong upon first looking at her. Donkey Konga series Dixie Kong was playable in multiplayer for Donkey Konga 2 and Donkey Konga 3, however she was absent from the original Donkey Konga. This game saw Dixie's return to the Donkey Kong series. Diddy Kong Racing DS Dixie Kong appeared in the game along with her younger sister Tiny Kong, however she was not playable in the original Diddy Kong Racing. DK: King of Swing and DK: Jungle Climber Dixie Kong was a playable character in both DK: King of Swing and DK: Jungle Climber; she was not, however, playable in single player. Donkey Kong Bongo Blast Dixie Kong made her Wii debut in Donkey Kong Bongo Blast being one of the characters playable straight from the start. A Kremling named Kass was made to rival her and they had similar stats and appearance. Mario Spinoff games Dixie Kong has also appeared in several Mario Spinoff games, howvever like Diddy Kong she is not a Mario character. These games include Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Other appearances Dixie Kong appears as a trophy in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. in brawl Diddy Kong has an alternente coustume that is simaler to dixxie's Category: Mario Characters Category: Donkey Kong Characters Category: Sidekicks Category: Protagonists Category: Heroines Category: Kongs Category: Mario Baseball Players Category: Mario Basketball Players Category: Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category: Playable Characters